


Until the end of the line

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never wanted to give up, but this time around he can't fight any longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> This one does not have a Happy End, so you may not want to read it! I also put it in the warnings, so you've been warned. If you do read it, I hope you at least like it :)  
> Pssst, there's a pre-serum Steve!

He was lying on his back, shaking from the cold and the struggle to force air into his lungs. No matter how much he tried, it didn't work. It felt like someone was clutching at his throat, slowly crushing it.   
He hated it. He hated being so weak, always only one step from death when something like this happened. He hated that someone always had to look out for him.   
And so he lay there, staring up at the ceiling while the world was slowly growing dark around him, gasping for breath. Maybe he should just give in. It would be so easy to close his eyes and just let it be all over. No more pain... He would be with his mother again. That would be worth something, wouldn't it be?  
But no... He wasn't one to give up. He had always fought back, no matter how hard it had been, how difficult his life may had seemed.   
And what would Bucky think?   
Bucky...  
The only person he had left in his life. The only person who'd never let him down. The one who had been taking care of him when he had been to sick to walk. Who had told him to hold on and not give up.  
Tears were obscuring his vision now and he gritted his teeth, willing them to stop without success.  
He couldn't leave. He just couldn't.  
"Steve?!"   
The door was being flung open and Bucky was at his side in a matter of seconds, kneeling down on the dusty floor right next to him.   
There was fear written all over his best friends face and it pained him to cause Bucky pain. Again, he tried to draw a breath but it didn't fill his lungs nearly enough. Tears were still trailing down his face and Bucky cupped his face between his hands and wiped them away with his thumbs.  
Steve could feel his hands shaking and loathed himself for being the cause of it.   
"Don't ya dare to leave me alone."   
He tried to shake his head, but his body had long stopped to listen to him and he ended up staring into those insanely blue eyes, gasping for air.   
He would die then and there. He knew it. He didn't want to, not at all, but there was nothing he could do. It had only been a matter of time anyways... The doctors had predicted it.   
His eyelids became heavy and fluttered close for a moment, but he forced himself to open his eyes again, focusing all the strenght left in his body on this little task.  
"You can't go now Stevie... you just can't. Do you hear?"   
Bucky's voice was shaking and he seemed close to tears himself, but was holding them back. Steve wanted to touch him, to comfort him, but his hand only rose a few inches off the floor before it fell down again with a dull thud.   
His vision was growing black again and he felt the last of his strenght leaving his body. It would be over soon.  
Bucky was still caressing his face, shaking with suppressed sobs and then shifted, leaning closer.   
His breath was brushing over Steve's face and it warmed his skin in a wonderful way. He had been so cold... so very cold.   
"I'm so sorry Steve..."   
Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve's and hitched a smile onto his face, although it didn't reach his eyes.  
"I am so sorry..."  
Steve shook his head ever so slightly. There was no reason for Bucky to blame himself. All of this wasn't his fault. It never had been. Steve was sure he wouldn't have lived as long as he did if Bucky hadn't been at his side.  
A tear spilled out of Bucky's eye and splashed down on his cheek, but he hardly noticed it. At that moment he was concentrating on the warm breath brushing over his skin, tasting it on his tongue and it woke a bittersweet pain deep in his chest.   
"I love you."   
Bucky's voice was a low whisper and before Steve could process his words, he felt soft, warm lips on his. 

This was the right way to go...


End file.
